Talk:Lockpicking (Skyrim)/Archive 1
'Unbreakable perk & Skeleton keys' So if I get it right, like in Oblivion, there is the unbreakable skeleton key in Skyrim ?... Then why is the point of the "unbreakable" perk ? It's just a pure waste of a precious perk point then, right ? *Actually the skeleton key is part of a quest were you have to turn it in. You can keep it as long as you want but you'll be unable to finish the Thieves Guild quest line if you do not turn it in.Alpha Wolf-87 (talk) 02:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) "Force Lock" Should it be noted in the page that the "Force Lock" option has been removed? BethesdaFTW (talk) 16:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) redirected i searched golden touch which is a achievement and i was redirected here anyone know why? 19:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *Because it's also the name of a Lockpicking perk - try the Achievements page instead. 18:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) keys If you have stolen a key from someone and use it to unlock a door, does that count as a crime? The using, not the theft obviously. Monkey-_ 13:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) It does not raise one's bounty.DarthOrc (talk) 06:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Does anyone really know the formulas for how lockpicking works? Like: - All locks have a correct tumbler position range, which is X times as big for novice locks as for master. I assume X is 5? - Likewise, all locks have a distance from the correct tumbler position where you can see the lockpick starting to work, which is Y times as big for novice as for master. Is Y 5 too? - But my biggest conundrum comes from the items. "40% easier", one would assume, means that both the correct tumbler range and the wiggle range are increased by 40%. Or does it instead mean that the time before a pick breaks is increased by 40%? But then why does it 'crash' when exceeding 100%? Does instead when at 99.9%(I use no items for lockpicking, so no clue) the range increase to "almost the entire lock"? - Somewhat related, how does the picking skill itself factor into this? As you can easily test yourself, trying to pick a master lock with a newly made character is hell, for both of the ranges AND for the time until it breaks. But how is the difficulty actually calculated, is it simply linear? That would make 5/10 starting skill as a certain race a lot better. Questions questions, let's see who can answer them. Followers and chests On xbox360 Derkeethus cannot open adept and master locks. He just say "I can't do it". I think there are other followers that can't open all the locks, but I forgot who they are.--Damx (talk) 17:40, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :PS3 I gave Cicero a lockpick and told him to unlock a Master lock. He replied "can't you see its impossible, Listener?" 04:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Bugs In the Xbox version leaving open some showing cases after lock picking them resulted them to be left open even if the game says they can be lock picked again 09:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC)LeoTh3o Unlock or Break? Leveling Lockpicking and had a thought. Is it more beneficial to hoard a considerable amount of Lockpicks and repeatedly break them without trying to open the lock or trying to unlock the quickest possible? At base, no perks just unlocking the lock or breaking the picks. Imperial Legate Dragontank of Cyrodil (talk) 00:58, July 2, 2014 (UTC)